creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Davy D. Jones
Davy D. Jones is TOAA's main one piece character. Davy D. Jones, more commonly referred to simply as "Davy" is the elder twin brother of Gol D. Roger, the brother in-law of Portgas D. Rouge, and the uncle of Portgas D. Ace. He was first mentioned in name and name alone in a Journal that was passed on to the Staw Hat pirates by The Red-hair Pirates. He was also seemingly captured in a picture alongside his brother and first-mate Silvers Rayleigh, though his part of the picture was torn away and destroyed, thus hiding his identity from the world. There is nobody left living that knows his current physical appearance. Davy is a former member of the since broken up Roger Pirates, where he served as the Vice-captain of them alongside his twin brother Roger. Due to remaining more or less unheard of, in contrast to his late brother, Davy has become a myth and a legend. There are very few people left in the world whom actually believe davy is a real person. There is only a handfull of people, mostly of high status left in the world that hold information about Davy. it has been said that Davy knows the "true secret of the One Piece treasure" which is an honor not even Rayleigh himself received. Davy is regarded as a "Nation Treasure" beyond even that of Silvers Rayleigh, and he is still being hunted. He initially had the same Bounty as Roger, but after the latters execution his bounty has been raised to "priceless" due to the fact he is the last known remaining Roger Pirate other than Silvers Rayleigh, but more than this, his knowledge and abilities are capable of granting others unimaginable power and incredible abilities beyond the scope of what is imaginable. In this right, anybody that manages to capture him and bring him in alive can name their payment price, regardless of how high they want it. However, Davy's name alone causes most bounty hunters to overlook the task alltogether. Due to the fact he is priby to knowledge and secrets regarding the mystical Devil Fruits, Davy has earned himself the infamous nickname of "The Devils Orchidist". Davy later becomes the final member in addition to the Straw Hat pirates, joining them for a number of reasons, though the most prominent of which being the fact that he see's the spirit and will of Roger inherited by Luffy. He literally see's his brother in Luffy, and due to the similarities their lives, Davy has found new hope in supporting Luffy to becoming the Pirate King. Appearance Nobody knew Davy's current appeareance. He was assumed to be as aged as Silvers Rayleigh due to being roughly the same age as the latter. In his youth, Davy appeared very similar to his brother, which is only natural givent he fact that they were supposed twins. Davy has been described by the author as "The Portgas D. Ace to Rogers Monkey D. Luffy" in the sense that both of the duo's look similar in appearance and mannerisms. Day is also noticeably taller than his twin brother, standing head and shoulders of roger entirely. He is also slightly more muscular than his brother having broader shoulders and a wider chest. Law has stated that according to legend, depending on what "form" davy was in, his physical appearance could vary and change greatly from its base state. In some lores and tails told throughout the vast reaches of the Ocean however, Davy is described as being a horrifying, monstrous creature. He was even called the "Grand Destroyer" in the history of the residents of Skypiea, and revered as "The Ultimate Enemy to God Enel" before said gods fall of reign. In books and scriptures of Alabasta, Davy is depicted as being a cruel, evil, and merciless murderer, and his appearance even went to the point to characterize him as a giant, monolithical humanoid beast that devoured the hearts of men and roamed the lands to destroy and obliterate. When hearing of this appearance from Vivi Nefertari, Both Usopp and Luffy reeled back in horror and fear. When his true body was finally sought out and found after immensely strenuous searching by Luffy, it was revealed that Davy was indeed human. Years of being out of action had caused his body to be deteriorated by age, as is natural. He took on the appearance of an elderly old male with stark white hair, a testament to how old he had become, wearing a full body cloak reminiscent of the garb of the grim reaper himself. After returning to his prime age, Davy takes on the appearance of a tall, handsome bishonen male with dark, wildy and unruly hair. It is clear that he is related to Roger but as well as it is shown they are a unit, Davy and Roger each have distinctive traits about their appearances that define them as individuals. Gallery Dmode.png|A Beastly Depiction of Davy YounDavy2.png|Davy in his Youth AgedDavy.png|An elderly Davy, as first met by Luffy. Personality Contrasting his brother, Davy was very softspoken, intelligent, and poinient. He was the known and respected as "The Absolute Equal" to his brother Roger, and as the vice-captain of the Roger Pirates he was looked up to and idolized by his crew members as well as other pirates around the world just as much as his brother. It is unknown how davy behaves nowadays, but in flashbacks described by Silvers Rayleigh he was calm, coolheaded, somewhat melancholic, though he loved a good brawl. Once his soul became excited, he was almost indistinguishable from Roger in behavior. Davy loved to test his strength aswell as the strength of others. He was very hotblooded and had a great sense of justice, honor, and most of all, friendship, an intense, set-in-stone idealogy of bonds which Rayleigh equates to Luffy's own. However, there is said to be an underlying, festering Dark-side to Davy, the likes of which his brother did not have. Rayleigh stated he feared this side of Davy, and even went as far so as to assume Roger did aswell. On rare occasion, Davy would become distant and dispondant. His behavior would change and he would become enraged at the slightest misfortunate event. The most prominent example of his darkside is when Davy involuntarily went berserk and murdered an entire bar of innocent people while he and the Roger pirates were stationed on an island during their voyage. It was never clear to Rayleigh what was the source of these violent, uncontrollable outbursts, but he was sure that Roger knew the reason for his brothers problem, even though it was never told to rayleigh or the crew. In the more or less rare situation that Davy's interest was piqued(usually by a strong opponent or fight going) his soul would begin to "Rage". This showed Davy's hotblooded side and caused his tremendous lust for battle to come out. Davy was fearless and completely immune to fear, willingly throwing himself into harms way with a smile on his face, and laughing in the face of danger or imminent demise, just like his twin brother Roger. In battle he would often encourage his opponents to strive on, seemingly giving them advice as he was filled with excitement and zeal. He loved the idea of two truly powerful beings doing battle, and the one coming out the victor being the absolute superior of the two. Relationships Crew 'Gol D. Roger: '''Davy's twin brother, his only family, and his greatest ally and friend. Though it is not known if the two were actually blood related, given the vast differences in their names, It has been made clear to the world that Davy and Roger shared a bond so strong that it "transcended genetic connection alltogether" Rayleigh states that they were inseperable, and each of them made up the others half, and subsequently completed the other. They both shared equal views and hobbies, in spite of Davy being the calmer headed one of the two. However, the two also shared a strong, almost bitter rivalry that sometimes "frightened" rayleigh. All his life, Davy was in contest with Roger and vice versa. They were each constantly striving to no end so as to surpass and defeat the other, but they could never do it, constantly ending up in drawed matches whenever they tested their strength against eachother. For this reason they were viewed as "Absolute Equals" in the entire world and among other pirate crews. '''Silvers Rayleigh: '''Davy's main training partner during the time he served on the Roger Pirates roster. Rayleigh held a great respect for Davy and strived to obtain a level of wisdom and insight that was on equal terms with Davy's own. Rayleigh acknowledged that he'd never physically be on the same level as Davy, but that did not stop him from constantly training to better himself. Davy served as a massive inspiration to Rayleigh, and Davy himself viewed Rayleigh as an invaluable part of the Roger pirates as well as in irreplaceable nakama the likes of which only the tides of destiny could bring about. Davy relied on Rayleigh just as much as he did his brother, and they shared a relationship really no different then that of Davy and Rogers own bond. Davy also used to comment on how well Rayleigh understood Davy's complicated mind, and made pleasantries on how Rayleigh could take in, listen to, and put his advice into play in everyday situations, something that very few people were capable of doing. '''Monkey D. Luffy: '''During their first encounter, years after the beginning of the series, Luffy had sought out and finally found an elderly and bitter Davy. Davy initially viewed Luffy as a persistant nuisance that had yet to find out the cruel truth of the world. He believed luffy was a mere child that had no understanding of the worlds true hardships, even after hearing of the similarity in their brothers demise, Davy still insisted it was an insult to Ace that Luffy persisted in chasing his dreams selfishly. However, after witnessing first had Luffy's resolve during a heated exchange of words, Davy had an epiphany which lead to a change of heart. Things became clear to him, and he ultimately made it his goal to assist Luffy in any way he could in honor of his brother Rogers memory. Biography Like his twin brother, Davy was born in Loguetown to yet unidentified parents. It isn't clear how long they had been with eachother or when they had met, though it is shown they had already become immensely close to one another. Davy and Roger were both outcasts due to the odd, monstrous superhuman power they had(haki, though they didn't know it at the time). They befriended one another, and often wreaked chaos throughout loguetown with pranks and fun to pass the time. Though Roger was described as a "Bad Influence" on Davy, Davy himself thanks Roger for "Teaching him Freedom". When Roger Questions what Davy would like to be when he grows older, Davy simply replies with "An Orchidist", which is apparently something he had been studying heartily to master. After hearing such a "Lame" response, Roger encourages Davy to become a Pirate with him, and although generally reluctant at first, Davy knew that no matter what happenned, he and Roger would be inseperable regardless of what changed around them. Davy and Roger both had training by unknown individuals so as to increase their power. While Roger focused on increasing his strength and Haki powers, it seems that Davy was destined to be the weaker of the two, as he meerly studied to be an Orchidist under a man that remains unnamed. However, this did not turn out to be the case at all. Davy had a hobby of fashioning Straw Hats, and upon seeing this, Roger demanded Davy teach him how to do it. After an entire sleepless night of training, Roger made his first straw hat, and kept it as his own. Birth of A Legend The time eventually came where Davy and Roger would depart ways, after insisting that Davy become a pirate, Roger was initially sadenned when Davy refused, and instead they parted ways for the time being. The two promised that as a symbol that they'd always be together, they would each wear the straw hats which they had fashioned out as young children. Roger went exploring in order to find eligible strong people for his Pirate Crew, while Davy himself went to "Study the worlds finest arts". Though he didn't know it at the time, Roger later found out that this meant Davy was going to learn as many different powerful fighting forms as he could before returning to Loguetown. Among these fighting forms, Davy had mastered The Black Leg Style, The Santoryu to Kyutoryu swordsmanship form, and even unlocked the ability to release his Haki in the form of "Gears". Davy started out traveling the sea's about the region, helping out and bringing fortune, freedom, and prosperity to those who needed it. However, he dealt brutally with those that dared threaten the "balance of peace" and for that reason he was branded as a "Pirate Vigilante" and a "Menace" by the marines and the world government. He was many different things to many different people, but to the downtrodden and those in need he was a Savior. He was a lone warrior with unstoppable strength and seemingly limitless power, and word of his infamy quickly spread to other pirate crews throughout the world. Eventually he was attacked by The Whitebeard Pirates, and Edward Newgate himself, whom issued a challenge to Davy's supposed limitless power. Thus a battle ensued on a massive island. During this battle, Davy was fighting a completely heathly, completely in his Prime Edward Newgate, and showed himself capable of contending and opposing the immense strength granted by The Gura Gura no Mi with casual ease. The aftershocks of their battle were felt throughout the entire world. Even Roger experienced this, and instantly knew that somewhere, Davy was involved in these massive worldwide earthquakes. The battle continued for weeks without either man showing any signs of fatigue or giving up, but by the time that they had finished "The Warm Up" the gigantic island they were on had been reduced to rubble of its former self. Postponing the match, Davy fleed from the scene, and the first round of his conflict with whitebeard was over. Gathering Power After his encounter with whitebeard, Davy realized that he would need as much power as he could possibly obtain and more in order to "achieve his ultimate goal". He traveled the sea's hunting the strongest and most powerful fighting styles and powers in order to learn them and add to his own battle strength. Over the months and years, he advanced astronomically, using his incredible intellect and staggering rate of adaption as well as his growth and learning rate to learn a massive amount of different fighting styles and ways to increase his own power. Among these, he had gained mastery of The Black Leg Style, and the subsequent Diable Jambe, The Santoryu to Kyutoryu swordsmanship forms, The Rokushiki fighting forms, aswell as the Gears. It isn't clear just how many different forms of power Davy amassed, but of the all, the previous listed are those which have been demonstrated most prominently by Davy. After he had deemed himself "ready", Davy came out of his supposed hiding, and thus, he was challenged by Edward Newgate to their second, and final round battle. The battle lasted only a few minutes, being completely one sided, with Davy as the clear superior and victor of the battle. Though he had increased his own strength with Haki and had done extensive training aswell, Whitebeards power was not enough to even scratch or labor Davy with his awesome new strength. Davy had won, something he did not tell to Roger. Equipment & Tools '''Flintlocks: '''After having his youth restored, Davy now carries with him a pair of Dual flintlock pistols. These weapons go hidden underneath the inside of his pirates robe, and he only ever draws them to deal away with weak opponents or nuisances. However, Davy has also shown immense skill in making use of these Flintlocks. He is capable of switching between usage of these weapons and his fists, aswell as his swords on the fly, making him extremely unpredictable in combat. Though most opponents are fast enough to dodge or generally not be effected by the bullets fired, he still uses the guns to distract, throw off, and confuse his enemies, constantly keeping them on edge. With his flintlocks he also demonstrated a ridiculous amount of accuracy, the likes of which is far above that of The Sniper Usopps, hitting his targets from miles away in a single shot, and even curving bullets around the corner. '''Dial Speeder: '''Davy had a custom built Dial boat which was the fastest and most useful of its Kind. It appeared similar to a 2-person hyper car and had a large engine sticking out of the front part of its hull which appeared highly similar to that of a powerful, expensive chrome supercharger tower one would see on a modern day muscle car. The Dial Speeder, utilizing Dial Boat technology was capable of sailing without wind, and had eight massive smoke stacks/exhaust pipes erecting from the sides of its exposed engine, and had a large set of jet-like boosters on the back of it. Overall, it appeared to be a sea-bound high powered hot-rod and as such, it was controlled similarly to one, having an accelerator, break, and even a quickshift gear system, not to mention a steering wheele. The Dial Speeder was something that Davy was very proud of, and he used it to go on adventures as a hobby apart from the Roger Pirates. The Dial Speeder could hit speeds unmatchable by any other boat on the sea's allowing Davy to cross exceedingly immense distances in short periods fo time. Abilities & Powers It is heavily implied that of the Roger pirates, Davy held the single greatest battle power of them all, perhaps even eclipsing that of Rogers own(as assumed by Rayleigh in hindsight). Being the "absolute equal" to his twin brother Roger and vice versa, davy posessed un-defiable power. There was only a handfull of people strong enough to contest his power, namely Roger himself, and Edward Newgate. Davy was also infamous amongst the Roger pirates for being the one whom first encountered and did battle with Whitebeard. During this conflict, the aftershocks of their titanic battle were felt all throughout the world(this is implied NOT to be just becuase of the Gura Gura no Mi's effects). It is unknown what has become of Davy now, though this act alone shows that he was at the very least, strong enough to contend with a fully healthy, prime-aged Edward Newgate with little effort. His true powers are unknown. Physical Abilities Davy posessess incredibly massive physical strength, speed, and durability. In the extreme situation the his opponent is strong enough to bring harm to his body, he also had tremendous amounts of endurance and stamina to continue fighting. Davy loved a good brawl, but even more than that he adored challenge. He constantly put himself in lifethreatening situations as a child, fighting against massive beasts of the land and sea alike. This gave him a massive degree of fighting experience even in his childhood, doing so alongside Roger. Constantly putting himself in danger caused his body to instinctively adapt and "evolve", thus granting him abnormally massive power. As a child, Davy could easily fish for and slay massive beasts of the sea and bring them in for his breakfast, lunch, or tea. As he matured, into his teen years and prime, his strength and power only improved and ascended by biblical folds. Though preferring to take a soft spoken approach, attempting to end battles with as little conflict as possible, Rayleigh claims that despite the differences in the two, Davy was the brother with "his hands drenched in blood" in spite of his laid back personality. This also lends further credence to his dark side. In the early days of The Roger Pirates, Davy's physical strength was such that he could replicate the effects of explosions caused by cannon balls. No object could withstand his striking force. He moved so fast, the people said that he could bend time to his very whim, easily outrunning, dodging, and catching bullets dead in place between his fingers when fired at him. He could also zip across the surface of water due to how fast he could run, and reach his destinations in extremely short periods of time, seemingly regardless of how much distance between them was. One of his greatest feats was when he ran across the sea's of the Grand Lane and back in order to retrieve in an invaluable item from Loguetown that his brother had forgotten before setting out to voyage, doing so in the space of 10 minutes. By this time, he is massively hypersonic, moving at speeds clocking in at triple digit machs, and his speed feats only increase from there on in. Fighting Style It is known that Davy preferred not to fight. It isn't known why, though Rayleigh assumes that it is because he wanted to keep the true extent of his power a secret. In spite of his love for up close, personal hand to hand based battle, Davy was a strategist. He lead and commanded his underlings, members of The Roger Pirates into manipulating the battlefield and seizing victory for him. He ingeniusly and meticulously used his armed forces, such as the vast legions of the Roger pirates ships and armed forces to overwhelm and outmatch the enemy, as shown in his encounter with Monkey D. Garp. He seemed to take great pleasure and joy in defeating his enemies in such a way. When engaged in combat, Davy used a combination of hand to hand fighting and swordsmanship to deal away with his enemies quickly and effeciently. Though the true extent of his capabilities in this field were never exposed, he seemed to be trained in a martial arts style reminiscent of Jeet Kune Do. He was very precise and powerful, exhibiting great speed and power behind his punches and kicks, and had the ability to read and discern his opponents incoming attacks. Davy also held great skill in blocking, deflecting, and throwing opponents out of their fighting rhythm easily. Davy always kept his true strength hidden, at least at the time. He often ended his physical conflicts in an instant, finishing his opponents off in a single, well placed move, thus ending the battle before it started. Quotes *"Go away, feeble child. Back to your world of naive dreams and meaningless ideals. I've lived as you do, I have had all those close to me wrenched and torn away, and watched my paradise smash into pieces. I will not aid you in your feeble goals of changing the world for some, false sense of greater good... leave my presence, Mugiwara" ''-When he was first found by Luffy. *''"I... See... then maybe if you... yes... then there is hope yet. Your being here alone has opened my eyes... how ironic that this late in my life i finally see the truth. Have pride, Mugiwara, for you have just conducted a miracle the likes of which not even my closest allies and brethren could have hoped to bring about... i shall assist in your efforts to change this world... but first, i must collect my armaments".'' *''"This is my atonement. I know that my sins are no longer capable of being absolved, but even so, i shall press onward. That boy has the power to change destiny, something that even i, with all my power could not grasp. He and i have both lost the person closest to us... the least i can do is push him forward with all my might so as to make sure he does not walk the same path of darkness as i did, but more than that, to ensure he ushers in a new era of peace and prosperity. Even though i am sentenced to burn, i will continue to Support Mugiwara until the last ash of my existance as been swepty away" ''-Davy replying to Garp question to his change of heart. Behind The Scenes Category:TOAA's Content Category:One Piece Fanon Category:Fanon Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Original Content